1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grille for a car, and more particularly to a grille having a light emitting effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional grille 1 for a car in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 5 is mounted on a front side of the car to dissipate the heat from the engine of the car. However, the conventional grille 1 only has a single function, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional grille 1.